An optoelectronic element, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), has been applied widely to optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. Besides, the LED can be connected with other elements to form a light-emitting apparatus. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional light-emitting apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light-emitting apparatus 1 includes a submount 12 with a circuit 14; a solder 16 on the submount 12, wherein an LED 11 is adhesively fixed on the submount 12 by the solder 16; and an electrical connecting structure 18 is electrically connecting the electrode 15 and the circuit 14 on the submount 12. Wherein, the submount 12 can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate.